See the sun
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Une discussion entre Kamui et Subaru au sujet de la défunte Kotori. Songfic.


« See the sun » appartient à Dido.

Les personnages de Clamp n'appartiennent qu'à Clamp (dommage...)

* * *

_**SEE THE SUN**_

_Une pièce sombre. Cette petite chambre est noyée dans les ténèbres. On n'y voit rien, pas même la forme tapie sur le lit. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. L'obscurité rétrécit et l'on distingue un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux courts... sa voix douce et claire rompt le silence._

« Kamui ? »

_Un faible murmure s'échappe de la bouche de l'individu étendu sur le lit. On dirait qu'il pleure : il gémit. L'homme à la porte entre et ouvre les rideaux. Une cascade de lumière jaillit, malgré le temps orageux à l'extérieur, et éclaire le visage des deux hommes. Celui qui vient d'entrer est plutôt jeune, il a environ vingt ans. Il a de beaux yeux verts, les cheveux d'un noir de jais. __Il est très beau__. L'autre est un adolescent aux cheveux noirs lui aussi, il doit avoir quinze ans. Ses yeux améthyste sont noyés par les larmes._

**I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds **

**You can't hide here any longer**

**My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes  
You can't lie still any longer **

_**Je passe pour ouvrir les stores**_

_**Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici plus longtemps**_

_**Mon Dieu, tu as besoin de rincer ces yeux bouffis**_**  
**_**Tu ne peux plus mentir encore longtemps**_

« Kamui, il faut que cela cesse. Écoute-moi...

-Laisse-moi Subaru !

-Il faut que tu descendes. Cela fait trois jours que tu n'as pas mangé... il faudrait que tu rinces tes yeux avant de rejoindre les autres...

-Je préfère rester ici...

-Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici éternellement. Ou t'enfuir comme tu le fais... »

**And yes they'll ask you where you've been**

**And you'll have to tell them again and again**

_**Et oui, ils te demanderont où tu étais  
Et tu devras le leur dire, encore et toujours**_

« Hier, Sorata nous a dit que lorsqu'il était passé dans ta chambre pour savoir si tu allais bien et pour t'apporter à manger, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit...

-Et ?

-Tu nous as déjà fait le même coup avant-hier. Et hier. Nous t'avons ensuite cherché dans toute l'école. Ça ne peut plus durer ce petit jeu, Kamui.

-Et vous ne m'avez pas trouvé ?

-Non.

-... Tu ne me demandes pas où j'étais ?

-Je le sais déjà. Mais les autres vont te le demander.

**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again**

_**Et tu ne veux probablement pas entendre que demain est un autre jour  
Mais je te promets que tu reverras le soleil  
Et tu me demandes pourquoi la douleur est le seul chemin qui mène au bonheur  
Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil**_

_Subaru aide Kamui à se lever. Ce dernier regarde désespérément dehors. Le ciel est gris avec de gros nuages menaçants..._

_C'est moche._

_C'est triste._

_Et cela n'a pas cessé depuis la mort de Kotori, il y a quatre jours. Le soleil n'est jamais revenu et le ciel pleure la mort d'un oiseau. Un si bel oiseau qui ne volera plus jamais_

_Kamui est toujours réticent à l'idée de descendre rejoindre les autres Sceaux en bas, ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Subaru._

« Ça te dit d'aller te promener Kamui ? »

**Come on take my hand **

**We're going for a walk, I know you can **

**You can wear anything as long as it's not black**

_**Viens prends ma main**_

_**Nous allons faire une promenade, je sais que tu le peux  
Tu peux porter ce que tu veux, tant que ce n'est pas du noir**_

« Hein ?

Il ne fait pas très chaud dehors, mais au moins, il ne pleut plus... il parait que marcher dans l'herbe humide fait passer le hoquet. »

_Si c'est le seul moyen pour éviter de subir l'interrogatoire de ses alliés... et puis à force d'avoir pleuré, Kamui commence à avoir le hoquet._

« D'accord...

- Tu devrais porter du blanc, le temps est lourd... le noir retient la chaleur... et ce n'est pas très gai...»

_Kamui se retient de répliquer : _"_et pourquoi tu en portes toi, si c'est pas gai ? _" . _Ils descendent dans le parc de l'école Clamp. C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, il n'y a donc pas de cours : tous les élèves sont chez eux, se lamentant de ce temps de chien. Ils se disent qu'ils auront des jours meilleurs..._

_Ils ne se doutent de rien, les naïfs._

_Ils ne savent pas ce qui arrive au Monde en ce moment._

_L'exorciste et l'élu marchent en silence. Ils finissent par arriver devant l'arbre où Kotori est enterrée. Kamui s'arrête, tombe à genoux sur la tombe et éclate en sanglots. Il frappe violemment la terre._

**Please don't mourn forever **

**She's not coming back**

_**S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer sans arrêt  
Elle ne reviendra pas**_

« Kamui ! Kamui ! Ressaisis-toi ! Kamui !

-Ko... Kotori ! Pardonne-moi ! KOTORI !

- KAMUI ! ARRÊTE !»

_Il prend Kamui par les épaules et le secoue. Le garçon essaye de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'exorciste, mais en vain. Subaru réussit enfin à le calmer un peu. Le jeune homme lui tient fermement les poignets._

« Kamui... c'est fini... elle ne reviendra plus. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait et écoute moi...

-C'est... tout est de ma faute... si... si je n'étais pas là... Kotori... Fûma... rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

-Mais cela ne sert à rien de pleurer ! Tes cris et tes larmes ne la ramèneront pas ! Si cela pouvait la faire revivre, je pleurerai à en perdre la raison moi aussi !

-Su... Subaru...

-Je sais que c'est dur à supporter... mais la fille que tu connaissais n'est plus... c'est comme ça, et on n'y peut rien... »

_Le regard de Kamui devient vide de toute expression. C'est vrai : Kotori ne reviendra jamais._

**And yes they'll ask you where you've been **

**And you'll have to tell them again and again **

_**Et oui, ils te demanderont où tu étais  
Et tu devras le leur dire, encore et toujours**_

« Nous devrions commencer à retourner au manoir, les autres vont se demander où nous sommes partis...

-Hum... oui... est-ce que je peux...

-Oui, vas-y. Cela lui fera sûrement plaisir. »

_Kamui sèche ses larmes et s'agenouille devant la sépulture et prie pour la chère défunte. Puis il se lève et suit l'Ônmyoji._

**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again**

_**Et tu ne veux probablement pas entendre que demain est un autre jour  
Mais je te promets que tu reverras le soleil  
Et tu me demandes pourquoi la douleur est le seul chemin qui mène au bonheur  
Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil  
Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil**_

« Je sais ce que tu ressens... savoir que la fille que tu aimes ne reviendra pas... c'est tout simplement insurmontable... mais il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. Tu te fais du mal à repenser à tes souvenirs désagréables. Il faut savoir aller de l'avant.

-... Pourtant, moi, je souhaite que...

-On ne peut souhaiter ce qui ne se réalisera pas, Kamui. Il n'y a aucun espoir dans un monde sans merci comme le nôtre. La moindre petite chance qui peut faire basculer notre destin n'existe pas.

-Dans ce cas, la vie est injuste !

-Oui... mais qu'y pouvons-nous, si c'est la vie ?

-... pourquoi faut-il souffrir pour être heureux ?

-Parce que c'est humain... la souffrance et le bonheur sont des sentiments confondus, mais c'est caractéristique de l'être Humain... traverser de longues et pénibles épreuves pour enfin avoir sa place au soleil... c'est la voie des Hommes...

-Et bien je ne veux plus être un Humain ! »

**Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all  
You said one day of this was worth dying for  
So be thankful you knew her at all  
But it's no more  
_Te rappelles-tu quand tu me disais que tu avais trouvé la chose la plus douce qui soit  
Tu disais que ça valait la peine de mourir pour un jour parmi tant d'autres  
Alors sois reconnaissant de l'avoir au moins connue  
Mais c'est fini_**

Dis-moi Kamui... te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as dit il y a une semaine ? Après t'avoir sorti de ton "cœur", tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé un souhait... un beau souhait : celui de ramener ton ami Fûma. Tu disais que ça valait la peine de mourir pour sauver les gens qu'on aime... »

_Kamui regarde Subaru avec un air surpris, puis baisse la tête en souriant. Il serre les poings. _

« Oui... je ramènerai Fûma... dussé-je en mourir ! Puisque je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse envers Kotori, je fais le vœu de récupérer Fûma ! »

_Subaru sourit._

« C'est un noble état d'esprit... le sacrifice au nom de l'amour... »

_Il lève la tête vers l'arbre. Il murmure pour lui-même. _

« Le sacrifice au nom de l'amour... j'espère que mon souhait se réalisera... Séïshiro...

-Tu disais Subaru ? »

_Le jeune leader regarde son coéquipier avec inquiétude._

**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
I promise you you'll see the sun again**

_**Et tu ne veux probablement pas entendre que demain est un autre jour  
Mais je te promets que tu reverras le soleil  
Et tu me demandes pourquoi la douleur est le seul chemin qui mène au bonheur  
Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil**_

_**Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil**_

_**Je te promets que tu reverras le soleil**_

« Dis-moi si quelque chose te tracasse !

-Non, rien...

-...

-Rentrons maintenant...

-Ah heu, oui... c'est vrai... »

_Ils marchent côte à côte, sans élever la voix. On entend seulement le bruit du vent, des oiseaux, du bruissement des arbres, des pas dans l'herbe mouillée... soudain, Subaru rompt le silence._

« Tu sais Kamui, après le crachin et la tristesse, il y aura toujours le soleil et la joie... regarde »

**See the sun again**

_Un doux rayon de lumière transperce les nuages noirs... le vent les emporte au loin, laissant place à un ciel bleu azur... et le soleil revient, aussi éclatant qu'à l'ordinaire. Kamui rit. La chaleur de cette si belle étoile sèche les dernières larmes qui coulent sur son visage : comme il a l'air serein à présent ! Subaru aussi a attendu avec impatience le retour de cet astre magnifique qui illumine les cœurs dans l'univers entier. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Mais il n'oublie pas non plus qu'il a un souhait bien précis, et qu'il l'exaucera coûte que coûte. _

_Les deux compagnons s'éloignent, ne pensant pas à la réaction qu'auraient les autres Sceaux en les voyant arriver par la porte d'entrée !_

_Une plume tombe lentement du ciel. Un autre battement d'ailes et une autre se pose sur la terre ferme avec douceur et s'évapore. Une jeune fille se cache derrière une nuée en observant Kamui avec beaucoup d'amour. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulent comme des vagues dans l'alizé._

_Oui. Kotori restera à jamais le soleil de Kamui. Elle éclairera son chemin du plus profond de son cœur. Pour l'éternité, et même plus..._

**The sun...**

_**Owari **_**(Commencée le 6/01/05, finie le 8/01/05)**

* * *

Un dernier mot (qui est juste un avis, je ne force personne à suivre mon état d'esprit... entendons-nous bien) : je ne crois pas à la relation amoureuse Kamui/Subaru. Je pense que c'est plutôt une amitié très profonde qui les lie. J'aurai aimé que l'histoire se termine avec Kamui/Kotori et Subaru/Séïshiro... mais vu que deux d'entre eux meurent... si personne n'y met du sien... faudrait que ça finisse avec Kamui/Fûma et Subaru/Yuzu-chan... ouiiiii ! Je pourrais mourir heureuse ! Comme Sorata meurt, ça laisse le champ libre à Arashi pour aller vers Kusanagi ! Ohohohohohohoho ! C'est diabolique ! Bon, cette fois, c'est vraiment fini !


End file.
